What we once were
by rocketmce
Summary: The Doomslayer has been fighting for who knows how long! But what happens when memories from his past emerge? Along with people that shouldn't even be alive. (Rating depends on where the story goes, T for now)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a bit of a spiritual successor to a similar story on this site, and while i did enjoy said story, it ended a bit poorly (in my opinion) and I decided to write an altered version of the story, one that doesn't end on a sad note.**

 **Without further adue, I give you:**

What we once were

….

Rip and tear through hell. That's all I can do at this point. Samuel Hayden sent me back here via a tether, and not in the most painless way either. Not that I really feel pain anymore to begin with anyway.

I crushed another skull of an Imp beneath my feet for the millionth time, before grabbing another by it's through and throwing it against a wall.

That's another thing Hayden did. He took away all my weapons. Well, the ones that he had any real control over anyway. The Super Shotgun was a mysterious piece of tech. The same gun always seemed to find it's way back to me. Whether it was just sheer luck, magic, or some combination I'll probably never know.

A hell knight charged in my direction, but I quickly aimed and blew it's head off. That seemed to be the last demon that felt like tangling with me. Better for them I guess.

How long had I been fighting hell? A thousand years? Two? It didn't really matter now. Before I was the 'Doomguy', (as I was called by other marines) I was just a marine that disobeyed orders. And after What happened On mars the first time, you'd think they wouldn't try it again. But alas, this was probably the third time humans had tried to access hell for one reason or another. At least, that I could remember.

When I was forced into the stone coffin (something that took every demon in hell, including the titan itself, and even then it didn't end up surviving), I had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been a year, it could have been a hundred thousand. It's not like it particularly mattered though. Humans keep doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results each time, the definition of insanity.

….

There he was again. The Doom Slayer. I've been trying to follow him for who knows how long. Even though I know I shouldn't. If he even got a glimpse of me, I'd be beaten into paste.

But I can't help but feel drawn to him for some reason. And it's not like the other demons who are drawn to him by hatred, the only thing driving them being that they might be able to slay the Doom Slayer.

No, mine is more of a… curiosity? No, that's not right. If I was just curious, I'd be deathly afraid right Now. Fearing for my life of he saw me.

I'm small, and weak, even by a female's standard. On more than one occasion I've had to run from many of the younger demons who had no real discernment between weaker and stronger female's when choosing a mate.

I'm an Imp, a female Imp to be precise. Unlike the male's, I look much like a human, most females do, with the exception of red tinted skin, black hair, and pointed fangs, (though mine are almost human looking), and of course, pyrotechnic abilities. Though due to my young age, only a hundred years or so, I haven't fully mastered them yet. Another thing female's adopted a long time ago, was clothing, and while most of the other demons never bothered, I myself am glad we adopted such a trait from Humans for one reason or another.

Most demons see us female's as simply a resupply for more demons. And if we try and resist their will, we usually end up either dead, or dying. The only reason I haven't been taken by a demon already, is because I'm so weak. My offspring would be just as weak as I am. That, and I'm quite good at hiding.

There he goes again! Running faster than any human should. Though, with the amount of rage built up inside him, you could scarcely call him human at all.

More demons soon approached him, Imp's, knights, and even a pinkie. It wouldn't matter though. None of them would survive. Not like I care though, fewer demons means less chance one of them will do… THAT, to me.

Once again, only after a few seconds, the Doom Slayer decimated the enemies before him. Blood and gore were all that remained of them.

He's turning, most likely looking for any more demons to-

He's looking at me!

He stopped turning in my direction! How could he know?! Oh no… no, no no no please no! Please say he hasn't seen me…

He's… he's walking away now… oh thank whatever god may be looking down here.

My heart is pounding in my chest, the Doom Slayer, the man that could kill every demon in hell and walk away uninjured, he came so close to finding and killing me. But he didn't.

I have to rest, I have a few places I can, little holes in the wall long forgotten. There I can rest, and perhaps get my mind off him.

….

What a day. If you could even call it that, it's Not like this place has a day and night cycle.

Contrary to popular belief, I actually can get tired, and the combination of Hayden's schemes and fighting demons for probably days on end doesn't help.

I run through several broken down ruins, before spotting a small alcove in a wall. It's a tight fit, but I can see a room behind the wall. Squeezing through the hole in the wall, which was made bigger from the force of my body squeezing through, I found that I was correct in the fact that there was a room behind the wall.

It wasn't much. There was what looked like a bed in the corner, some water beside It, and a few candles lit here and there.

I soon took off my helmet and sat down on the bed. While normally I would never take off my helmet while in hell, this place I'm in feels safe for some reason.

Setting my gun up against the wall, and putting my helmet down on the floor, I lay down on the bed, and while this may just be my exhaustion talking, it was surprisingly comfortable.

I blew out the candles beside the bed, and Soon, the sweet embrace of sleep takes me.

….

I had checked almost all of them. Almost all my hideouts were completely destroyed by something and had become completely useless. I have one more to check before I give up.

I turn the corner and… YES! It is intact! A small crack in the wall, not quite big enough for a knight to for through, but still large enough for something my size.

Quickly I slid through the cracks, and at first I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until I noticed that all of the candles had gone out. The candles, for one reason or another, _never_ , went out.

Straining my ears, I hear a heavy, but quiet, breathing. What could be in here? No demon with a breathing pattern like that would fit in here.

I look over to the the bed, and notice a large body sleeping on it. It's not quite big enough to be a knight, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to fit in here, but it's certainly not an Imp. My eyes are finally adjusting to the light and… no. Oh no.

It's… It's _him_.

The Doom Slayer is sleeping on my bed!

My heart is once again pounding in my chest. I walk over to him, slowly, until my foot hits something on the floor.

What could be on the floor? I reach down and grab the object, and my eyes widen. The Doom Slayer's helmet! He's not wearing his helmet!

I Quickly look over to where his head is. His face! It's… so different than I'd imagined. Granted, I don't What exactly I expected but… not this.

He has rather long Brown hair, which at the end looks like it had been cut with claws- or more likely a knife in his case. He's fair skinned, with more scars than I can count! Burns, scratches, cuts.

But there's something else. I can't put my finger on it, But, his face looks… familiar, somehow.

My heart has calmed down, and just like earlier when I was following him, I feel no fear towards him. But rather, strangest of all, a fear _for_ him. Like I don't What him to leave, and that if he does, he will be put in danger, and that thought scares me far more than I've ever feared for my own life.

Lowering my gaze, I spot a small chain around his neck. It couldn't be a slave's chain, as it was to loose, and it wasn't connected to anything else. Then I notice I small object attached to the chain, a small plate of metal.

I carefully reach down and grab hold of the metal, and I notice some words that, while not in any demonic language, I can still read, even though I've never to my knowledge seen runes quite like this before.

"Private, Flynn." are all I can make out. The rest of the text is scratched out, so much so as to make it unreadable.

Wait. What did I just do?! I just took hold of something of the Doom Slayer's, and read what was on it! And… he's still not awake.

I've finally decided that, for better or for worse, I should stay here until he wakes up. If only to get some answers.

….

Dreams. The one thing I seem to have no control over whatsoever. This time? I was dreaming of the first time I was sent to hell. I had been on mars with my squad, Kelly, John, Mac, and my CO Crash. There were others, but, I can't remember them.

Kelly and I were close, and I remember that, after our mission, when we got back to earth, I was actually going to propose to her. Something that I got more nervous about the longer it took.

But before that day could come, We had gotten a call that the UAC had been overrun by something on mars, though, we had no idea what it was. We got there, and my team told to stay outside and guard the exit, a decision that, while I don't like it, probably saved my life. Later, I got an S.O.S. on my radio from my team. John and Crash were dead, and the rest of them were being picked off fast.

I had rushed into the facility, and all I could hear over the comms were screams and steadily decreasing amounts of gunfire. Eventually, I heard Kelly's scream, and the gunfire stopped. I knew what had happened. They were all dead.

I eventually found the room they had made their last stand in. Their bodies were scattered all over the floor. I could make out a few of them, but most were completely unrecognizable. I broke down right then and there.

I'd gotten close to them. They were like family to me. Eventually, my tears subsided. Replaced by anger. Anger at the demons that had taken them from me. Taken Kelly from me.

There are some memories, that I desperately try to forget.

Finally opening my eyes, I am greeted with the bare ceiling of the room. But wait. There's something else in the room. I can here a very faint, very quick breath.

I start scanning the room, when i see the source of the breathing. A demon. But this one was far different than any I had ever seen. It was obviously a Female, something I didn't even consider possible before now, she wore clothing, which is strange in it's own right, she has black hair and red skin, quite a bit like a barons, and she's cowering in the corner.

Unlike most demons I come across, I actually don't feel the urge to rip this one apart. Instead, I feel curious. Looking in the room, the first thing wrong with this picture, is that I'm not dead yet. Had it been a regular demon it would have tried to kill me by now.

Second, the demon is cradling something, and looking closer I see… is that- is that my helmet?

I slowly shift my position as not to frighten her- I'm not even sure why I'm referring to a demon as 'her'- and into a sitting position.

She simply stares at me, with what is more than likely, fear. She's shifting her own position now, moving slightly closer to myself.

She slowly lifts up My helmet and puts on the ground between us. I only stare quizzically at the demon before me. Brave, or stupid enough to try and make peace with me.

"Flynn?" I heard her voice say.

Did she just… speak? In English? She gestures to my neck with her claw, which actually looks more like a hand than a claw.

Reaching up, I grasp something around my neck. Something I haven't looked at in years. My dog tags.

I take the necklace off and look at the plate, which has shown significant damage. On it, were only two readable words.

 _Private, Flynn._

My name. Flynn. I haven't heard it spoken in years. I don't even remember my last name, not that names really mattered down here though.

Looking back at the demon, I see that she is still staring at me. And she looks familiar as well, but I can't put my finger on why. She moves forward a bit to push my helmet towards me.

I slowly get up, and walk to the center of the room and pick up My helmet.

Looking around, I also spot my super shotgun, right where I left it the night before.

I slowly reach toward it, and I notice that she visibly flinches, so I pull my hand back.

"I-is that your name?" she asks.

This catches my attention. Not only is she speaking English, but she's asking if she got my name right.

I nod in response, and she visibly lets go of some tension in her body.

"What's your name?" I asked her, in a voice I barely recognized. Still, my voice seemed to make her jump.

"I-I don't have o-one." she answered.

That answer wasn't really incredibly confusing. I doubt demons ever really have need for name's. Of course, the fact that this demon is able to speak English, and she's not trying to kill me, leads me to a number of different questions.

….

He… he asked me something… he didn't try and kill me… this, this is probably the most insane thing any demon has ever done. Not only Did I refuse to kill the Doom Slayer, but now I'm talking to him.

The Doom Slayer looked at me with what I can only assume is curiosity.

"Would you, like a name?" he asked.

W-what? Is he… is he asking me if I… want a name? What Is that supposed to mean? Only the strongest of beings get names of their own. The Titan had a name, even though no demon ever knew it, the Doom Slayer has a name, Flynn-

The Doom Slayer has a name. And I know it. He's offering me a name. Me, probably the weakest surviving demon in all of hell.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Well, seeing as you don't have a name, why don't we fix that?" he asked me.

His voice, it was rough, yet, gentle in a way. I know I'm not fit for a name, under normal circumstances, but, the Doom Slayer himself is offering me a name.

"I, I th-think I would like that." I answer him.

What name would he give me? I'm weak, no name that would be fitting for me could be good, and a name that would be given to a weakling-

"Sapphire."

What? Sapphire? I've never heard of a name like that.

"Sapphire? W-why… Sapphire?" I ask.

"Your eyes." he answered.

I'm confused. What about my eyes? What's important about my eyes?

The Doom Slayer must have noticed my confusion, because now he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Here" he said, before he held out his helmet "look at your eyes in the reflection of the visor."

I take the helmet, and look at the front, which I can only assume is what he meant by 'visor'.

And- wait… My eyes, I've never seen my eyes before. They're a very bright, and deep blue color. Something that I personally have never seen in full inside hell. Only glimpses of it when those machines came and battled many of the demons.

I looked up to the Doom Slayer, and he was… smiling… the Doom Slayer, was smiling. And only now did I actually see his eyes, both a light green color, much brighter than his armor.

"Th-Thank you, Doom Slayer." I said bowing my head.

When I looked back up, he seemed confused.

"Doom Slayer?" he asked. Did he not know his own title?

I nodded.

He seemed to grimace at the title. Though, I can't really tell why, such a title was only earned by killing hundreds of thousands, if not _millions_ of demons.

"Tell you what," He started "From this point forward? Please, don't call me 'Doom Slayer', just call me Flynn."

He… He's asking me to call him by his _name!?_ Why in hell would he do that? Me knowing his name alone is more than I could ever ask for, but him asking me to call him by it… I don't even know what to think.

"A-alright."

He nods, and then sets his helmet down next to the bed.

"I'm going to grab my shotgun, ok?" he asks me.

I nod, of course he is. If he was going to kill me, he would have done so when he first woke up.

He grabs his weapon- of which I am now aware is called a 'shotgun', and opens it up and looks inside, before pulling out two cylindrical objects and placing them inside, before closing it up again.

He then grabs his helmet, and places it on his head before turning to me.

"Be careful ok? I'd hate for you to be dead by the time I got back." he said, before He started squeezing himself out of my hole.

Wait, did he just ask me to be careful?

….

Why did I tell her to be careful? Or that I'd even be going back to that place at all? My mind is in a thousand different places, and I need to clear it.

Ah! There's one. An Imp, totally ignorant of my presence. Perfect to help me clear my head.

I rush forward, and grab the Imp's head from behind, then point my weapon at it's back before it's upper torso becomes a red mist.

What could have possessed me to not kill the female demon on sight? And even further, to have a conversation with her. And she called me Doom Slayer, was that what demons knew me as?

Several demons are draw to the location of their brethrens death, and proceed to attack me.

And she seemed… shocked, when I offered to give her a name. And looked both shocked _and_ confused when I told her to call me by my name.

I rip a pinkies tooth out before slitting its throat with said tooth.

Again, I'm not overly surprised that demons don't have names of their own, but her immediate shock at me giving her a name was… strange to say the least.

A baron charges me, but I leap onto it's head and rip one of its horns off, and stab it in the eye.

And then there's the familiarity of her… why is she so familiar? There's nothing about her that should be-

Her eyes. That's what's familiar. In my hundreds of years killing demons, I have _never,_ seen a demon with blue eyes. But why were they familiar?

A knight charges me, And I simply bat it away with the grip of my shotgun, using it as a club.

Why is all of this so familiar about her? Everything about her is becoming familiar now! Her eyes, her voice, and even her body.

I finally finish off the rest of the demons, only mist and paste remaining.

My mind is finally clear. Well, as clear as it can be. So I decide to head back to the alcove in the wall. And hopefully, Sapphire will be there…

….

What do I do?! He… he gave me a name… he seemed as though he might actually be worried about my well-being…

This is too much to take in at once… he gave me my name… Sapphire, because of the color of my eyes. And my eyes… No demon I've ever seen has had blue eyes! What's different about me?

I look around the room, and I locate one of the water jugs. Bringing the jug to my lips, I drink what little is actually in the jug. While demons like myself can go for days without food or water, It's only a matter of time before the need does arrise.

I should probably refill these jugs before the Doom Slay- Flynn. Gets back.

It feels so strange to call him that, but not in a bad way. It's like… I don't know… like I've known his name in the back of my head, but could never remember it until now.

But that would be impossible. No demon alive could ever have known his name… could they? No, they couldn't.

I collect a few empty water jugs before squeezing myself out of the alcove, and start heading towards the stream, a place that could at one time been a river, but was now only a trickle of water.

I wonder why his face is so familiar… it's the same with his face, as it is with his name… like I'd known it for a long time, but never thought to remember it until now.

There! I've finally reached the stream. The water here is slightly red colored, but still drinkable. And there seems to be a bit more of it than expected.

However, the water is most likely mixed with blood, considering Flynn's work.

I take one of the jugs, and position it below a bit of a waterfall, filling the it. I eventually repeat the process a few more times, as to fill the rest of the jugs on hand.

There, that's the last one. I collect all the jugs before heading back to my alcove, being careful not to get spotted by any other demons, as they would hold no concern for my wishes, and would only use me as a tool to satisfy their own pleasure.

I've finally reached the alcove, and I squeeze in, something that has become a bit easier, most likely due to Flynn, and his size, squeezing through.

Being careful not to spill any of the water, I place each jug down next to the bed, before lying down on it myself… perhaps I can catch a few minutes of sleep before Flynn gets back…

….

There's the alcove. On my way back, I've been thinking quite a bit. Why is Sapphire the only demon to not try and kill me? I mean, granted, she's the only one I haven't beaten to paste at first sight, so it could be partially that, but I feel like it's something else as well.

Squeezing through the hole into the alcove- which has been getting easier each time, probably due to my size- I set my gun up against the wall and take off my helmet. I look around the room, and spot Sapphire sleeping on the bed. I also notice some of the water jugs have moved.

More than likely she just went out to refill them. Though, where she might find water in this place is beyond me.

Taking off my helmet, I sit down on the other side of the room, and soon fall asleep.

….

 **A/N: And with that, the first chapter ends. So what did y'all think? If anybody is wondering, I will be updating this story when I can, I'm not going to rely on any sort of schedule, or anything like that.**

 **Anywho, reviews would be greatly appreciated, Cya!**

 **~rocketmce**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter will send this story over the edge to M or not, but please let me know. (Without reporting me)**

Chapter 2

"Kelly! Get out of there!" I yelled over the comm.

"Crash, we're running out of ammo! You've gotta get Flynn in here for backup!" Mac called to me while blowing the head off of one of those… things.

Ignoring Mac, I called Kelly again, "Kelly! Where are you?!"

" _I'm-… Demons-… portal-... Tell Flynn-... Love him."_ she said over the comm.

"Don't you dare! You get back here right now!" I yelled at her, only to receive static from my radio.

Mac shot the chest of one of the monsters sending it flying out of the room, "Crash, I'm going to see if I can find the others, I'll radio once we're on our way!"

"Fine!" I groaned "Just don't get killed. I'm going after Kelly!"

He nodded and we left the room in opposite directions. I ran a good hundred meters, tracking Kelly's signal. When the little blip on my HUD went dark, and completely disappeared.

"Damn."

Mac soon called on the comm, _"Crash! We have to get out of here! John is dead! And the others are getting wiped out fast,"_

A scream soon echoed through the building to emphasize his point.

"Dammit. Okay, I'm heading your way, let's get out of here." I agreed.

I dashed out of the room, and through the blood covered halls. Whatever did this, sure liked painting.

"Crash! Where are you?!" Mac yelled.

I raced to the room, and soon heard the sounds of gunfire echoing through the halls. Once I reached what was left of the door, I was greeted with my men fighting a very large demon, holding one of my men in its mouth.

It's upper body was a bright red, and it's legs were a tan-brown color. It had claws for hands and hooved feet. But what was most terrifying, were the two black horns on its head.

"RRRAAAHHHH!" it yelled at us as it dropped the half eaten body out of its mouth.

"GIVE IT HELL!" I yelled as I shot my rifle.

The demon- there was no better way to describe it- started grabbing men and tearing them apart, leaving only myself and Mac behind it.

"Crash! What do we do!" Mac asked as the demon was busy eating a soldier.

"You, get out of here. I'll hold it off as long as I can." I ordered.

"You sure ma'am?"

"Just Go!"

He looked at me with a solemn face "It's been an honor ma'am." With that, He left the room as fast as he could.

I knew I didn't have much time left, so I took one of the grenades on my belt and jumped onto the beast's back, and tried to stuff the grenade into its mouth.

It struggled, and tried to claw me off, but I managed to pull the pin on the grenade and reach into its mouth planting the grenade.

"See you in hell"

It quickly clamped its jaws shut on my arm, biting down on it causing me to scream. Then the grenade blew _._

….

I watched the clip for the third time. It has been over five hundred years since the first time the UAC tried to master dimensional energy. And now, I've had a similar result to the first.

The only difference, is that all the times before, they were simply trying to travel to other dimensions. For me, I was trying to harvest the energy from that place to provide for earth.

But this was the first time I discovered what this company had done all those years ago.

When they discovered alien technology, they had tried to decipher it, tried to use it for their own benefit. However, when they started to toy with the alien tech, they unintentionally unleashed hell upon mars.

The UAC went dormant after that, until forty years ago, when I revived it.

I went digging, finding as much information about what happened on the station as I could, but I was unable to find anything about how the demonic invasion was stopped the first time. Not until recently that is.

After dealing with the Doomslayer, I decided to dig through the physical records, and I found the discs that held the recordings I'm watching now.

Most, are simply security cameras, footage of guards walking from place to place, the occasional scientist running from one room to another. But then, after four hours of fast forwarding through hundreds of hours worth of footage, I found it. The few minutes where the UAC scientists got the alien technology to work.

For the first few seconds everyone cheered, a misty, swirling red portal had opened up, but only after a few seconds, a pinkie demon, four legs, pig-like, with large teeth, came through the portal and started to attack the scientists. It devoured the scientists in the room, before moving on to the rest of the facility.

The first few hours of footage after that were simply demons devouring everyone in their path. It wasn't until days worth of footage later that the marine squadron came by, and the were almost eviscerated instantly.

Once the whole squad was wiped out, one marine who had been posted outside the station by his CO, finally came in. And proceeded to rip and tear the demons apart. Something only the Doomslayer was capable of.

"Flynn."

That was his name if the records were to be believed. All data on him except for his first name, and what was on camera had been destroyed. For what reason I am unsure of.

In any case, looking back on these records, I'm starting to wonder if I'm doing the right thing, yes, I know most would say that I am not. But what I am doing is a necessary evil. If I don't use their world as a power source, than Earth will collapse. But part of me can't help but wonder, how did Flynn, go from being a marine from earth, to the Doomslayer, the man who can kill hell itself?

….

Heat. That's all I can feel. Unbearable, scorching heat. But that can't be right, I'm a demon, and demons do not feel pain from fire. What is going on?!

I open my eyes to see what shouldn't be. Flames surround me on an open plane, with blood covering the ground, and screams echoing from all directions.

"Flynn!" I call out.

Why am I calling his name? Why am I in this place?! I-It's Terrifying!

"Flynn please!"

I have no control over my own voice, I'm calling out to him as if he's out there somewhere, as if… as if he'll save me.

"Where am I?!" I call out.

I turn in circles, looking around me. The flames are growing larger. The screams are growing louder.

I feel something flowing against my feet. Looking down, I see that the blood on the ground has risen from simply a thin layer on the ground, to being ankle deep.

"What?!"

Looking around again, there are walls and a ceiling now, with holes in them. After a few moments, blood starts flowing out of them. The blood filling the room soon reaches my knees, whats going on?! Why is the room filling with blood!? Where is Flynn?!

I step backwards a few feet before something bumps into the back of my leg. I turn around and- WHAT THE HELL! T-that's…. That's a human corpse! And its sinking?! Wait… W-why is a corpse scaring me?! I've seen hundreds! Why am I so terrified?!

The walls of the area start moving, moving _towards_ me. The walls were closing in.

The blood has reached my waist now, and rising at an increasing rate!

"What's going on?!" I scream.

The blood is now at shoulder level, and is still rising. The walls are now only a couple of feet from me, but they are also still coming closer.

"Help! Please Help!"

The walls are now only inches away from my body, with the blood forcing me to lift my head up for fear of drowning in blood. Inch by inch the blood is rising, reaching my chin, then covering my mouth.

What's going on?! Why is this happening!

The blood completely covers my head, and the walls are squeezing my body. I can't breath! What's going on?!

….

What happened?! A second ago I was drowning in blood, but now… where am I? Wait, this is my cave. With Flynn lying in the corner asleep….

A dream… it was all a dream…

But I can't go back to sleep. It… it was to terrifying. It was like I was alone, and was going to die, but… not die like Flynn kills the demons. Die like… like I actually had something to live for, like I was actually _afraid of death_.

But… now that I'm awake, And I can see Flynn in the corner, I'm feeling something. I don't know what it is. It's like… like nothing will try and kill me, the other, stronger demons will leave me alone. And that if they do try, Flynn will… Protect me. Protect.

Why does that word come to mind? Why am I associating the word 'protect', with Flynn? It makes my head hurt to think about it.

I should get up. I sit up and observe the room a bit more thoroughly. Flynn is sitting in the corner, asleep, with his helmet by his side, and his shotgun on the wall next to him.

I get up off the bed, and look outside, the hellscape. It's rather empty, there are no demons wandering about, or even I, the distance.

"Morning," I here Flynn say behind me.

I quickly turn around and see that Flynn is stretching his limbs, perhaps being slightly tired from only just waking up.

"Morning?" What's 'morning' I wonder… perhaps it was something only he would know, or maybe it was something humans said.

"What's… Morning?"

He's looking at me with a blank expression, Now he's… laughing? Why is he laughing?!

"Heh, well, I guess that figures," he states "Mornings aren't exactly a thing in hell."

Well, that's half my question answered. Looking back outside, I see a pinkie walking across the desert, sniffing the air as it walked.

"You see something out there?" Flynn asked.

"Just… just a pinkie."

Flynn seemed to ponder in thought for a moment, before putting his helmet on, and grabbed his shotgun.

"I'll be back in a minute," he says walking past me.

He exits my cave, and I quickly look out the exit. He's running towards the pinkie, and quickly catches its attention. The pinkie roars at him, before charging. He dodges the pinkies charge, and shoots it in the back, causing it to scream, it turns around and opens its maw to bite down on him, but he grabs its jaws, and rips one of the teeth out of its mouth causing it to scream once more. Slamming its head onto the ground and steps on its head pinning it to the ground, he then takes the tooth, and slams it into the pinkies eye, killing it.

Honestly, it's terrifying how efficient Flynn is at slaughtering demons.

He steps off his fresh kill, before turning and walking back to the alcove. He squeezes in, and sets his shotgun by the wall, before removing his helmet, and places it down onto the floor beside his shotgun.

"Sorry about that, just needed to stretch my legs." He said.

I stare at him, curiously. What about him is so terrifying, yet so comforting? He kills demons with such ferocity, yet leaves me alive for some reason.

"W-why… why d-do you spare me?" I ask, hoping for an answer.

Flynn looks at me, quizzically, before going deep in thought.

"You remind me of someone." He says.

"Who?"

"Someone… someone close to me."

Someone close to him? I may not be particularly skilled in the human tongue, but, I can gather that this person was important to Flynn. A mate perhaps?

"What… were they like?"

Flynn looks up at me, and I can see his eyes, deep, brown, eyes. Filled to the brim with anger, wait no, not anger, sadness.

"No one you would know." He said, His tone implying that our conversation was over.

I shouldn't press the question any further. He… he's troubled. Whoever he lost, they were important to him.

….

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaand that chapters done. Whew. That took longer to write than I thought it would. Anywho, thank you to all you beautiful people who followed this story! Also, the steam summer sale happened… Mostly me just buying DOOM 2: Hell on earth, but, take that as you will.**

 **Cya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn ripped open the throat of an Imp before shoving a grenade he found lying inside the UAC facility into said throat. Not stopping to watch the proceeding explosion, he ran forward past several more demons to the next area.

The demons chased after him, not letting up their attacks. How could one marine fight a flood of demons? Quite easily apparently.

This cycle went on for several days. Blood, metal, screams, and fire. Flynn didn't let up. These demons had taken the love of his life, and he wouldn't let them get away with that.

Elsewhere in the facility, a man who had made a deal with the demons was standing over the unconscious body of a female human marine.

Reaching out to caress her jawline, he motioned for a few of his demon servants to take and prepare her. He was still human, and she was beautiful.

After the demons hauled her off, a blast went off causing the doors to the man's room to fly open. He quickly turned to see Flynn, who had a very big gun aimed at him.

….

Flynn woke up with a start, looking around the alcove. Why had he dreamed about that fight? He knew the several scientists had joined the demons to save their own skins, but why that one caught his attention he might never know.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Opening his eyes again he glanced around the room once more he noticed that Sapphire was not there.

He wondered where she was, until he heard a scream that he hadn't heard since the first time he'd fought the demons. Picking up his shotgun and donning his helmet, he rushed out of the alcove and toward the source of the scream.

He ran, probably breaking his own speed records, which was faster than fifty miles per hour easily. He ran past several demons, catching their attention, but there was no way the could catch up with him at the speed he was running.

He ran until he spotted her. She was at the stream, and was going to fill the water jugs once again, but a hellknight had seemed to see her as a fit candidate for a mate.

The hellknight had cornered her up against two large rocks, with her unable to climb over them. The hellknight grabbed her arms and slammed them against the rocks, before opening its mouth, its hot breath against her skin.

But that was as far as it got.

Flynn grabbed the nape of its neck, his fingers digging into its skin and ripping the demon off of Sapphire, before shoving the end of his shotgun into its mouth, and he pulled the trigger, both shells going off at once blowing its head off and turning it into a red paste.

Flynn threw the lifeless body to the ground, before turning to Sapphire, who was curled on the ground rocking back and forth.

Flynn put his shotgun in on his back and kneeled down next to her, taking off his helmet as he did so.

"Sapphire." He said calmly. She didn't move, so he gently, slowly, put his hands on her shoulders.

She then did something unexpected. She hugged him. She flew forward, her arms wrapping around him, even though she couldn't wrap her arms around him fully.

"Please… please don't let him take me…" she begged him.

Flynn was unsure of what exactly to do, so, he wrapped his own arms around her, trapping her in a hug of his own, which only caused her to hold on to him,even tighter.

"Please… Flynn… Please." She cried, sobbing into his shoulder.

There was something about his voice, he wasn't sure, but it was so familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Don't worry. They'll never touch you again." Flynn said firmly.

This seemed to calm the demon down, and before long, she fell asleep in his arms. He reached over, still not letting go of her, and picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. Picking her up bridal style, he started walking back to the alcove.

He looked down at her face, and noticed that in the few days he'd known her, she had changed so much in his eyes. Instead of elongated claws, her hands started to look more like, well, hands. Her fangs had also seemed to shorten as well. That may have been a psychological change for him only, but he wasn't convinced.

When they got back to the alcove, he set her onto the bed. He sat there, looking at her. She was such an enigma to him. But he would think about that later, he was angry, and he wanted to kill some demons.

….

I was standing in some kind of metal room, I was sitting in a chair, and there was a table in front of me. I tried to get up, but couldn't. I looked down, and saw that I was tied to the chair with what looked like some kind of rope, only it was stained with blood.

"Hello?!" I called out.

A door opened behind me, and someone walked into the room, loud footsteps causing an echo in the room.

They walked to the other side of the table and sat down. He was bald, with a clean shaven face and sharp facial features, he wore a thin white coat and a black shirt underneath.

"I assume you are curious as to where you are, or what is going on." He said.

I hesitantly nodded my head.

"Well, my name is Jonathan Hayden, and honestly private Marles, until an hour ago I had very little idea myself." He said with a light smirk.

Who is private Marles? Why did he call be that?

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man chuckled, "Well, I just told you didn't I? Well, I suppose a name isn't much to go off of. So I suppose I must elaborate." He said smiling.

The light above us turned from white to red, and the man's body was slowly overtaken by a black, glossy substance which covered him entirely except for his face.

"I my dear, have joined the winning side. And while your friend is lasting longer than expected, it is only a matter of time before he joins the rest of your friends." He explained.

He stood up, and was visibly taller than he had been before, and a pair of black wings sprouted from his back, and the black gloss seemed to morph even more, turning his hands into claws, and putting spikes onto his shoulders, it was terrifying.

"Now my dear Kelly, I truly wish I had more time to spend with you," he said as he reached down and caressed her face, "But I have a problem to deal with, some be ready when I return." And the black gloss covered the rest of his face, leaving two red slits for his eyes.

I sat there, terrified, before everything went black.

I quickly opened my eyes to see that I was back at the alcove, and my heart was racing. What was that? Who was Kelly? What am I seeing?

"You alright?" Flynn's voice asked from beside me.

I turned my head to look at him, and saw the concerned expression on his face. Memories then flooded my mind, and I remembered what happened, I had gone to refill the water, but a hellknight snuck up on me and… and…

I immediately broke down into tears, curling up. I felt Flynn wrap his armored arms around me. Holding me close.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok, they'll never get you, ever." Flynn said trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes, I finally calmed down. And then I remembered my dream, "Flynn

… wh-who is, Kelly?" I asked, almost not expecting an answer.

His eyes went wide, "How… how do you know that name?" He asked in a quivering voice.

"I… someone in my dream… they… they kept calling me that." She said.

Flynn froze up. He stayed there, completely still, looking at me.

"Do… do y-you know who sh-she is?" I asked hesitantly.

Flynn seemed to hear me, as he closed his eyes and sighed. He pulled a box off of his belt, a smaller box, not large enough to hold anything bigger than a small bullet.

"Kelly… Kelly was my friend. She, was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. Until they took her from me."

I saw tears stream down his face, and he opened the box. Inside, was a pristine golden ring, with a blue gemstone inlaid in it.

"I… I was going to ask here to marry me later that day." He said.

He lifted up the the ring and what was holding it, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Unfolding it, he looked longingly at it. I crawled over to him, and took a look myself.

I saw four people in the picture, Flynn, Crash, Jo… John… how… how do I know their names?!

I look at the last person, standing with her arms wrapped around Flynn. And I see myself. It looks identical to me. Granted I have my red skin, and my hair is much darker, but it still looks identical.

I cover my mouth with my hands, and look at Flynn. He looks back at me, and I look into his eyes.

" _Will you quite it Flynn?" A young brunette giggled as she watched her boyfriend try to bench a weight with all six hundred pounds on it._

" _Nope, not… hnng… until, I lift it… an Inch!" He said as he struggled._

But… it can't be… I'm a demon!

 _Flynn aims down the pistols sight, he steadies his heartbeat, he slows his breathing, and he fires._

 _*plink*_

 _The foam dart bounced off Kelly's arm, "Ow! Really Flynn?"_

 _Flynn only laughed at his partner while she smiled at him, before grabbing her own toy pistol and shooting a dart at Flynn as well._

But… but… how? How could I be…

 _Kelly and Flynn sat on a couch, reading a book, with Kelly leaning against Flynn's chest._

It's not… Please… Don't…

 _Kelly shot her rifle towards a lumbering black demon as it walked toward her, but soon ran out of ammunition._

 _The demon backhanded her, knocking her unconscious. She woke back up face to face with the Titan._

 _The Titan grabbed her, and plunged her body into a vat of magenta liquid, causing her body to change shape and form, and causing her to forget everything._

"Flynn…" I said in a quiet, timid voice.

I reached forward and hugged him, wrapping my arms around him as far as I could. He held me close, his gentle arms holding my small frame.

"Kelly… please… tell me this is real."

"It's real. I'm here Flynn. And I'll never leave you again."

….

 **A/N: the end! So how'd you guys enjoy it? I hoped you liked it.**

 **Anywho, I apologize for not updating recently, I've been almost exclusively working on my other story, Jaegers And Grimm.**

 **Fortunately, I felt this story deserved an ending.**


End file.
